


I Have Been Her Kind

by igrockspock



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/pseuds/igrockspock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captaining a starship is as close to motherhood as she's ever wanted to come.</p><p>Content advisory: abortion</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have Been Her Kind

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[challenge: where_no_woman](http://igrockspock.livejournal.com/tag/challenge:+where_no_woman), [character: number one](http://igrockspock.livejournal.com/tag/character:+number+one), [fic: star trek](http://igrockspock.livejournal.com/tag/fic:+star+trek), [genre: gen](http://igrockspock.livejournal.com/tag/genre:+gen)  
  
---|---  
  
 

It isn't actually a hard decision.

Her period is a week late, then two, then a whole month. She waits till she's six weeks late to take a test, even though she's known the truth in her heart for more than a month. She isn't ashamed to have gotten pregnant -- it isn't her fault that modern birth control isn't foolproof -- but she is embarrassed that she took so long to face the fact. It isn't like her not to own up to the truth.

"Let me know when you've made your decision," Phil says.

"It isn't a decision."

She could have gone back to her quarters to pretend to think, but now that she's finally confronted this...problem, she has no interest in shying away from the truth. For a moment, she considers telling him that she had no parents of her own and that being the captain of a starship is the closest to motherhood she ever wants to come. But Phil is a doctor, not a priest, and she doesn't need absolution anyway. To suggest that the decision requires explanation is to suggest that it is debatable and possibly wrong, and she will not entertain that possibility.

He lets her take the two pills to her quarters and puts her on medical leave for two days. She flushes the painkiller down the head and doesn't bother to analyze why she should choose to suffer physical pain for something she is not ashamed of and does not believe is wrong. Then she swallows the second pill dry, curls into bed with her boots still on, and waits for it to be over.


End file.
